


I Promise.

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, enjoy this pile of crap, idek what this is, im tired and its only half 10pm, ive even had coffee, whats wrong with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: “Did you even sleep last night?” “I’ll sleep when I’m dead”





	

It was four AM. Alex was typing away, like usual, his fingers clicking on the mechanical keys, though he was trying not to hit them too hard considering his boyfriend was sleeping less than two meters away from him. His black glasses, which he rarely wore, if he was telling the truth, were perched on the bridge of his nose, his back hunched as he leant over his desk, trying to get as close as he could to the computer screen which was on the lowest brightness setting.

Alex wore a grey jacket, which was probably Thomas’, and a pair of loose sweatpants, that were also grey. His hair was tied back into a ponytail, though more hair was actually hanging loose than was actually held back. He had heavy bags under his eyes, making it easy to see that he had not slept a good night’s sleep in a _long_ time. 

He brought his mug of coffee to his lips, not caring that it wouldn’t help him sleep. In fact, that's what he was going for. He had a paper due in seven hours and he had only written _seven_ pages. Though the page limit was actually four, Alex still kept going.

“Go to bed, asshole.” Thomas suddenly mumbled, his face half buried in his soft pillow that was hanging off the bed somehow. Alex nearly jumped out of his skin.

“I-I didn’t realise you were awake.” He mumbled. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologise. Just get your ass back to bed.” Alex nodded, then realised Thomas couldn't see him, considering his eyes were still closed, and shut his laptop, making sure he had saved his document ~~once~~ ~~twice~~ _three_ times, then climbed into bed with his lover. Thomas’ arm immediately snaked around Alexander’s waist, and he sighed in content.

 

* * *

 

 

“ **Did you even sleep last night**?” Thomas asked when Alex started to climb out of the warm bed.

“ **I’ll sleep when I’m dead**.” He moaned, rubbing his eyes. “I’ve got a class in twenty minutes. Could you make me coffee so I don’t pass out, or something.”

“Just this once,” Thomas said. “Y’know, it's unhealthy to behave the way you do. You should go to bed earlier and cut down on the coffee.”

“I’m fine.”

“No, seriously, Alexander.” He pulled out the _full_ first name. He was either serious, or really turned on. “I’m worried about you, okay? Promise me you’ll try to look after yourself better.”

“I promise.” He mumbled, before connecting their lips. “Thanks for the coffee, though.” Thomas glared slightly and Alex gave in.

“I’ll go to bed at twelve tonight, and I’ll limit myself to five cups of coffee. Is that alright?”

“That's improvement, I guess.”

“Right, so I’ve gotta go,” Alex said, taken aback by how much Thomas was worried. Times like this made Alex feel special, and it's sad how incredibly rare they are.

“I love you, too.” He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D Hope you enjoy this.


End file.
